<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally, some alone time by Thedrawingspider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399008">Finally, some alone time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrawingspider/pseuds/Thedrawingspider'>Thedrawingspider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Gay, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, Yaoi, tweeks low key a hoe, you’ve been warned lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrawingspider/pseuds/Thedrawingspider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek tweak has had a stressful week , fresh out of college at 23 now preparing to take on his parents coffee shop?! To much pressure man!luckily tweek finally has a day off , and what better way to spend it other than with his fiancé Craig tucker , his one and only true lover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally, some alone time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold morning in south park , the birds were chirping , Kenny was dying munitions times like usual, and tweek tweak was in his bed , twitching as he tried to drink his coffee, his hands shaking.<br/>
Today was a rare day, normally he would’ve been in his parents shop, rushing around setting up pasteries and cleaning tables for the morining rush hour, but due to a recent anxiety attack , tweeks parents were forced to recommend the man to stay home, which tweek was more than happy to accept.</p><p>The house was empty , Craig was out at his part time job , which was a Mechanic, Craig had decided to take up the job on the side to help pay for his classes at the local colllage in the town next over from South Park, tweek bwas against it at first but eventually caved in after seeing Craig in a hot sweaty tank top, towel wrung over his lovers neck, being able to see Craig’s biceps- ‘shit’ tweek thought as his face went red , it was only the morning and tweek was already getting thoughts about his soon to be husband. The blonde shook his head quickly as he carefully got out of bed, being sure not to spill his delicious content filled mug. He went to the crunch and plopped down, might as well kill some time with some mindless tv.</p><p> </p><p>The clock soon turned 4:00 pm , tweek was lazily laying on the couch , in just his boxers and shirt, he didn’t bother to get dressed , he was home , all alone. No need to impress anyone right ? Tweek jumped up slightly when he heard the door knob turn.<br/>
Outside the door was Craig getting dropped off by Clyde.</p><p>“ thanks for picking me up, can’t believe my truck blew a flat tire “<br/>
Clyde chuckled at his friend* it really is no problem dude, we’re bros , no homo bros, but still bros.” The bearded chubby man gave a grin as he got out of the car.<br/>
Craig rolled his eyes and smiled* “ yeah, whatever you say Clyde, I’ll see you Saturday “<br/>
Clyde dodged as he closed the passenger door Craig had gotten out of. “ you know it bro !”* he smiled and quickly drive off.</p><p>Craig stretched, he had his hoodie around his waste and one of his red racer shirts to complement his blue jeans, Craig fixed his chullo before putting his house key in the lock and turning the knob, to say what Durga saw was beautiful is a understatement.</p><p>Tweek was sprawled on the couch , ass in the open a cute little coffee t-shirt , tweek was lucky Craig had self control , because he just wanted to rip the boxers off of his fiancé.<br/>
Tweek jumped up in surprise when Craig had entered. The blonde quickly sprung up , embarrassed .</p><p>“ gah! Craig you weren’t supposed to be home for a bother two hours ! “ * he quickly covered himself with a blanket.<br/>
Craig could help but let out a chuckle at the slightly small male. “ got off of work early honey , thought I’d surprise you... but you ended up surprising me “ Craig had a mischievous smirk when he said the last part, tweek knew what that meant , and boy was the poor male scared.<br/>
“ honey I still have work tomorrow - I need to be able to walk-“ </p><p>Craig let out a low chuckle as he went and quickly scooped up his husband bridal style into his arms.<br/>
“ just say your sick hun , chase there’s no way I’m missing an opportunity like this “ he began to carry tweek to the bedroom.<br/>
Tweek whined and wiggled, he love Craig and it’s not like he didn’t want to fuck his future husband, he honestly wanted to , but he could t help but worry about what his parents would think if he selfishly took another day off when they have been so busy.<br/>
“ b-but what about the shop-“ he stuttered out as Craig layer him on the bed , hovering over him.<br/>
Craig growled , he hated when tweek felt potty for his shit hole parents, they always guilt tripped him about doing anything that wasn’t work related.<br/>
“ forget about the damn shop tweek , focus on you , focus on us , I want you so god damn bad and I know you do to, so be selfish for once and have some fun with me “ he purred to his husband before begging to attack tweeks neck in long sensual kisses, earning small whimpers from tweek, Craig decided to take a bite into tweeks shoulder as his hands trailed up the thin males stomach, earning a loud gasp and shudder from tweek.<br/>
Tweek was quivering at this point as Craig took off his shirt, he let out a soft moan as he felt the raven’s toungue flick over his nipple, tweek was like putty in the mans hands, tweek whined as craig came stopped. The dark haired male towered over him.<br/>
“ take off your boxers , I want to see that cute little ass~”<br/>
Tweek whined  and obeyed , embarressed as presented himself to Craig, The taller one licked lips and spread tweeks legs open.<br/>
“ pfft no need to be shy tweek, it’s not like it’s your first time, now be a good boy and let me hear you ~”<br/>
Tweek was confused before letting out a shuddered groan as he felt Craig’s tongue flick around his rim, the blonde threw his head back, Craig couldn’t help but smirk at the moaning boy, he let his tongue enter, earning a loud moan from his fiancé .<br/>
Tweek held his legs open, trying to make corals tongue goes as deep as it could, he almost jolted when it hit his prostrate, Craig Continued to tease the males p-spot.</p><p>“ just fuck me already!” Tweek cried out, his legs were shaking with anticipation.<br/>
Craig smirked.<br/>
“ fine , only because you want it so bad “ Craig got up and unzipped his pants, revealing a rather large strained boner inside his boxers, he softly groaned as he let down his boxers, his throbbing member, tweek practically drooled at the sight of it. Craig reached over and pulled out lube from the dresser drawer, he squirted the liquid over his member and gently stroked it, letting out a soft moan. Tweek whined as he waited, his ass still in the air, waiting to be claimed.<br/>
Craig could almost faint at the sight of his boyfriend being so needy, he gently positioned himself before pushing the tip into tweek, just to tease him. </p><p>“ you asshole! Do you know how many people would die to fuck me in the ass tuc- fuck~!!” He was cut off by his lover slamming harshly into him, earning a slutty moan from the smaller male.</p><p>“ no one gets to fuck this ass but me, got that bitch.” Craig snarled, Craig rarely got possessive , he preferred to stay neutral and let tweek have his freedom, but when tweek talked about anyone but Craig touching him Craig gets fiercely territorial, the larger male slammed into tweek mercilessly, grunting as he sped up his hip, the slapping against tweeks skin and Craig’s becoming louder.<br/>
“Craig!craig! Oh god fuck me criag!~” tweek moaned senselessly, uncontrollable lust clouded his mind, he rocked back and fourth on the bed as his prostate got milked with every thrust, soon he couldn’t hold back.<br/>
“ Craig I’m gonna- !~”<br/>
Cirag smirked as he sped up, close to reaching his limit along side tweek.<br/>
“ go ahead love~ cum for me~” tweek moaned out loudly as he said that , tweek came in between the two males stomachs , Craig soon finished after tweek , the blonde hoarsely moaned as the raven buried his seed deep inside the small male. The both panted in unison, grunting as Craig pulled out his now flacid member, the raven smiled as he saw his contents begin to pour out of tweeks ass, he chuckled and collapsed beside the blonde , pulling him into his chest.</p><p>Tweek tiredly smiled as he hugged his boyfriend back weakly. “ best off day ever”<br/>
Craig could help but chuckle. “ I love you my little coffee bean “<br/>
Tweek smiled and gently closed his eyes. “ love you to dork “<br/>
The two fell asleep in each others arms, tweek was deification gonna consider taking a off day again in the future.</p><p> </p><p>~! The end !~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh hi! I’m back ! Decided to make a small fanfic since inspiration had just struken outta no where , hope you enjoyed! Happy New Years to those who read this later on , hope this is better than my last fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>